An unromantic truth
by lady kae
Summary: Haruhi is a career woman, and they don't usually marry. Can you imagine the Host club's reaction to their secret princess never marrying? especially one of them. This is the opposite of a romance.
1. Chapter 1

The unromantic truth

+You know Haruhi wants be a career women she probably has no intention of ever getting married, And in this day and age it is not uncommon for a women to never marry or have kids. Can you imagine the hosts reaction? So unromantic. So to her dating would be a waste of time and a deterrent towards her goal of becoming a lawyer and we all know how much she wants to become a lawyer.+

"Haruhi" asked her young guest Mariko "do you ever think about marriage?" she asked with a blush.

"Not really" said Haruhi without to much thought before continuing "My goal in life is to become a successful lawyer, so I wont have time for a family, so I decided a long time ago to never get married." she said never noticing that the entire club was listening in now.

"Haru-chan" said Honey -sempai "don't you want kids someday?" he asked cutely.

"Honey- sempai" began Haruhi patiently "Kids take up a lot of time and work, time" she added "that could be put to better use working. And besides" she went on "I know so many childish people that I feel like I am raising them regardless." she finished to the shocked horror of the entire club and the nodded understanding of Kyoya.

"Haruhi surely you don't mean that" began Tamaki falteringly, why anyone wouldn't want a happy family was beyond him, though Kyoya looked like he understood her side of things.

"I do" she said bluntly "when I was still in elementary school and the teachers all asked us what we wanted to be they would give us strategies for the best way to do it, for many of us it meant no families." she said, but what she didn't say was that it was usually only the girls that were told that "I took it to heart and decided then to never have a family."

"What about casual dating" asked the twins simultaneously with smirks on their faces.

"Waste of time" said Haruhi in her painfully blunt manner making the twins face fault "the whole point of dating is marriage, so whats the point? Like I said you could be working instead."

Among the whispers of the club Haruhi calmly drank her tea, not at all concerned with everyone's reactions, to her it was a completely normal and logical solution.

"Haruhi" said Mori -sempai as he walked up to her "did your teachers really tell you that? That having a family would put an end to your career?" he asked concernedly, what exactly did they teach in those commoner schools? He wondered because this really made him worry for the future of the country, and it also explained why they were currently having a population crisis.

"Yes, they said it would be very difficult to balance both a career and a family so they recommended not having a family until after my career is over." she told him factually. "And by that time I will be to old for one."

"Haruhi -kohai" he began softly as if unsure where to go with this "What about the continuation of your line? Wouldn't your father want to be a grandfather?" he asked. "What of prosperity?"

"No one cares about that sort of thing anymore" she said "and besides I really wouldn't trust him with a kid."

"Um, yes they do care about it." disagreed Honey -sempai seriously "My dad would freak out if I didn't give him any grandchildren," he said much to the delight of the girls surrounding him "and I have a brother with the exact same expectation." he said amid sighs, though he left his opinion about Haruhi's father to himself, that man acted more like a child then him some days.

"Haruhi the only reason our families" he said indicating himself and Honey "are still around is because they married and had kids, even though there was constant fighting and warfare." he told her seriously.

"Ya" agreed Honey -sempai "literally the only reason either one of us are alive right now is because, despite our parents being busy with work, they got married and had kids." he said cheerfully.

"How many of you were raised by nannies?" she asked to the point "Or only had one parent work? Or both? That is not an option for most people." she informed them dryly.

"But Haruhi" asked her guest, Mariko "what if you fell in love?" she asked knowingly, after all who could say no if they fell in love?

"I don't know" Haruhi began slowly as if really thinking it over "I have never been in love and I don't have plans to. I suppose" she started to say as she got that beautiful dreamy look on her face "I would have to figure something out, but" she said before pausing "the person I marry would also be working, probably as much as I would." she said "So that person would be in the same boat as me and besides workplace romances don't always work out and then it gets awkward and your work could suffer as a result." she finished before adding "I suppose only true love could change my mind and that seems unlikely most days, but being around all of you lovely ladies make it bearable and worth any possible wait." she said making all of the girls sigh.

"For us we must carry on the line like our ancestors before and create an heir" Mori -sempai told her. "There must be someone to take our place when we die." he explained "Haruhi when you die who will take your place?" But before Haruhi could answer, she was interrupted by another host.

"Haruhi" said Kyoya speaking up "it's business and the continuation of it." he said by way of explanation.

"I don't have a business." she replied pointedly "So I don't have to do that at all if I don't want too." she informed them dryly. "Also" she continued "I don't know if any of you know this but in the commoner world people who use nannies instead of raising their own kid are often looked down upon." she informed them before going to make more tea.

"Haruhi -kohai" said Mori -sempai as he moved back to his table with Honey -sempai "Success and prosperity are only important to the family, no one else cares." he said as he bent over Honey -sempai to wipe off some frosting that he had gotten on his face, making some of the guests question if Mori -sempai shouldn't be re-designated the Family type.

As Haruhi walked home later that day she thought about the conversation at the Host club that afternoon. Why did everyone seem so disappointed? What did they expect? And why?

And possibly the weirdest part was that she didn't doubt for a minute that Mori -sempai would make a great father and husband. And why did he seem even more attractive because of it? She wondered about this as she took a shortcut through the park.

After walking for a few minutes she came across the play ground were a few young children were playing as their parents watched from the sidelines. She watched as a man bottle fed a small infant while watching a three year old play in the sandbox, he seemed tired but happy and content. And the young children seemed very happy, she got the strangest idea that just seeing them happy made him happy too. That wouldn't be so bad.

Maybe, she thought, if I found a good man whom I could love and loved me back and if he was willing to stay with the children while I worked then maybe, just maybe it could all work out. But he would need to be responsible, dependable, hard working, caring, loving and have plenty of integrity and honor to spare, but where was she going to find a man like that? A helpful, kind man, who wouldn't mind a bit of work now and then.

As much as she loved her father he could be very childish sometimes and she just didn't want to deal with that. So maturity was a must. And why was she even considering this to begin with? It wasn't like she would ever get married, it wasn't in the plan, and with that last thought she finally finished her walk home as her apartment building came into sight.

Completely without meaning to, Haruhi began to compare just about every guy she knew with her mental check list. Neither of the twins were mature enough or trust worthy for that matter, Tamaki -sempai wasn't responsible at all and he lacked maturity greatly, Kyoya -sempai would never raise a child himself and if he did she was afraid at how the child would turn out, Arai -kun just seemed okay and the same went for many of the other boys from her old middle school, Ritsu -san was also unlikely because she was afraid of what his family would teach any children and his family's ties would be bad for an aspiring lawyer, Honey -sempai would be more of a best friend then a parent, and Mori -sempai, she hesitated, besides the lack of speaking he would actually be ideal. How strange she thought, slightly bewildered by the thought it gave to her, the idea it brought out.

During club hours she found herself watching him, he was handsome that was for sure, he was responsible, mature, gentle, strong in multiple ways, quiet, kind and caring. And how capable he was of taking care of children was apparent whenever Honey -sempai was around. He required further watching. But the more she watched him take care of Honey -sempai, the more handsome he became, how odd.

After club finished for the day Haruhi found herself cornered by Honey -sempai.

"Haru-chan" said Honey -sempai in one of his serious moments "have cake with me" he requested as he ordered Mori -sempai away. "Strawberry?" he asked politely as he served her

"Honey -sempai what is this about?" she asked curiously as she sat down.

"Prosperity," he said getting straight to the point "Haruhi do you know why this school is co-ed, despite it being proven that co-ed schools often leads to distractions for the students?" he asked as he ate his piece of cake slowly, it was oddly horrifying to watch, more so then usual.

"Um, they wanted to be fair to both genders, and they're greedy" she answered slightly nervous of this new side of her sempai.

"No, but I suppose that does play a role." he said as he slowly put down his fork to give her his full attention. "the reason this school is co-ed is because they want us to marry. And to do that we need to date." he said seriously "Arranged marriages are a thing of the past and illegal, well more or less anyway. They are technically illegal, but if your parents tell you to do something you will do it, wont you?" he asked as he finished his first slice of cake and served himself another. "In the old days we didn't fall in love until after the marriage ceremony, marriage was often arranged to fulfill a duty to the family. Filial piety if you will." he said as he slowly devoured his second slice of cake "In this day and age, we date. But how do we know who we can or cannot date?" he queried "Our families are still very big on us finding someone 'suitable' you know."

"School, the other students." whispered Haruhi as understanding finally dawned across her overly logical mind.

"Correct" agreed Honey -sempai as he waved his fork full of cake regally, Haruhi was to afraid to touch hers. "School, and other connections if we have them. Takashi and I have already met a couple of girls at our martial arts tournaments, as have our brothers." he paused for a moment "Actually that's how Takashi's parents met, but that's besides the point. The point is we have to marry, we have to produce an heir, and if we are lucky we will like our future spouse. Haruhi I don't think you understand the luxury that is falling in love, of having an actual romance. Before marriage no less! You are taking it for granted." he informed her as he took another bite of cake. "We don't want a dead line, which is what you are proposing to do to yours, to become a dead line. A stopping of prosperity." he said as he ever so slowly ate another tiny bite of cake, this terrified Haruhi more then anything else.

"What does it matter? Where are you going with this?" Haruhi asked bravely considering the terrifying anomaly before her.

"I thought you wanted to be like your mother" said Honey -sempai decadently "isn't that why you want to become a lawyer?" he asked

"Yes, but what does that" she began

"Really Haruhi use your brain" snapped Honey -sempai interrupting her as he stopped eating to look at her straightly. "Your mother had you, didn't she?" he said pointedly "Did she regret that?" he asked "Did she regret taking a little time off from work to have you?!" asked Honey -sempai getting fired up "Did she seem happy or upset when you welcomed her home from work everyday?" he asked standing up and leaning over the table to make a point "Well, what was it?"

"Happy" Haruhi whispered as Honey sat back in his chair.

"It was the same with my parents when they came home from work, I still remember how much I loved it when dad would pick me up and throw me in the air." he said nostalgically "I loved it" he said getting back to the point "I want it, they want it for me" he told me "It's personal really. Haruhi You are your mother's prosperity, just as I am my mother's and father's prosperity." he stopped to shove the rest of his cake into his mouth, it was a token semblance of normalcy. "What was your mom's name?" he asked suddenly with his usual cheeriness.

"Kotoko" Haruhi whispered still a bit afraid of her sempai, there was nothing normal about eating cake slowly.

"Then can you imagine having a little daughter one day named Kotoko, and telling her about her grandma. What do you think your 'mother in heaven' would feel about that?" he asked before adding "Takashi and I were both named after our respective grandfathers, who died the year we were born. It was a car accident." he paused "We never knew them, but I can tell you so many stories about the man that's it's not even funny." he sighed as he sat back in his chair "Are you going to eat that?" he asked suddenly as he indicated her cake.

"No, you can have it." said Haruhi quickly.

"Thank you Haru-chan!" shrieked Honey -sempai happily as Mori -sempai returned from the errand he was given, of finding Usa-chan. "I hope I helped you understand what you have gotten yourself into by coming to this school." he whispered to her across the table as Mori -sempai drew ever nearer.

"Takashi tell Haru-chan about how your parents met!" he shrieked happily "it's so romantic." he swooned, just a little, as Mori -sempai handed him Usa-chan.

"My parents met at a kendo tournament." he said "Mom was a competitor, dad was a judge." he said in his usual manner before adding "Mom lost a point that was missed in the count, she told them about it, it cost her the win. Dad was impressed with her honesty and skill." he said before being interrupted.

"He also thought she was pretty" Honey -sempai added in.

"There was that also" admitted Mori -sempai "He asked her out on a date and they got married, and had my brother and I."

"Takashi forgot a detail" said Honey -sempai "His mom's father was a fisherman."

"What?" asked Haruhi surprised

"Dad insisted her skill and potential with a blade was enough to appease the family" Mori -sempai hesitated "he convinced Mitsukuni's grandfather to adopt her so that they could marry according to the old laws." he said as if daring me to say anything about it. "My grandmother once told me 'we marry potential, not perfection', I think she was referring to my mother when she said it." he admitted when he saw no judgment in her "My mother is her favorite in-law." he said with a small smile.

"Takashi's grandpa taught him how to use a mori" giggled Honey -sempai as Takashi suddenly got a blase look on his face.

"Wait Honey -sempai" Haruhi asked "are you telling me that Mori -sempai knows how to use a mori?"

"Yes" agreed Honey -sempai "I have photographic evidence" he said proudly much to Mori -sempai's consternation as he started waving a picture around. "I have even eaten the evidence." he added as Haruhi laughed. "It was a pretty good tuna" Honey -sempai added unnecessarily, though Haruhi did raise an eyebrow in appreciation.

"I'm sorry Mori -sempai" Haruhi finally said through her giggles "but finding out you know how to use a harpoon, and well your nickname" she said before falling into even more hapless giggles at the unintended pun.

"Yeah, But it's still getting old." he sighed tiredly as he looked toward the ceiling.

Honey smiled as he watched two of his favorite people get along, but it still didn't change the fact that Haruhi might never marry, and worse yet if she did, it might not be to one of them. He shook his head, as if they would ever let that happen he thought with a snort. It was a host or nothing, unfortunately it could very well be nothing he realized morosely, but at least she understands better now he decided as he hugged his soft and cute, pink bunny.


	2. the hosts

An unromantic truth2

"So what did you think of Haruhi's statement the other day?" asked Tamaki at a special club meeting at his house over the weekend, Haruhi was the only one not there. There was a sale at the commoners supermarket and she had forbid them from coming. "You think she meant it?" he queried worriedly.

"It is a common occurrence with working commoner women." said Kyoya as he worked on his laptop "I don't see why you are all acting like this."

"Probably because everyone in this room is in love with her." said Honey -sempai softly to Kyoya "And you know it." he said though Kyoya pretended to not hear him.

"The nation is currently undergoing a population crisis, not enough people are being born" said Mori -sempai "to take over the previous generations jobs."

"See!" shouted Tamaki as the twins sat sullenly to the side "It's a matter of national importance! We must change her mind." he insisted dramatically.

"Kyoya -sempai did you say this was a common occurrence?" asked Kaoru "Well doesn't that mean that there are others besides Haruhi who think that way?" he asked "What about them?" he asked order to get a rise out of Tamaki.

"Nearly half the population" agreed Kyoya-sempai "Why do you think the nation is undergoing population concerns?" asked Kyoya dismissively. "Also Japan is not the only nation currently with this dilemma. But it will be a few generations before it becomes a pressing concern, which is why they are trying to fix it now, before another country with a bigger population forcefully takes over." he said as he typed away.

"Then why aren't you more concerned?" asked Kaoru morbidly curious

"I'll be dead by then." said Kyoya unconcernedly.

"Who cares if Haruhi never wants to get married!" shouted Hikaru angrily

"You care because it means you will never get a chance with her." said Honey -sempai as he yawned cutely, effectively freezing Hikaru in his place. "That is really what this meeting is about, isn't it?" asked Honey -sempai "Wanting to marry Haruhi."

"Wh- What are you talking about Honey -sempai?" asked Tamaki "Daddy's don't want to marry their daughters, that's wrong, right?" he ended up asking.

"It would be," said Kyoya "if they were actually related to said daughter and not her senior by ten months." he said sending Tamaki to the mushroom corner. "It has occurred to me that you only want to change Haruhi's mind, not the thousands of others that share her opinion." he finished with a chilling smile aimed at his, beneficial to have, friend.

"The Host club is about finding love, if one of our own cant find it, nor want to find it, then what does that make us?" asked Tamaki as he got over his bout of fungal gardening in the corner.

"Tono" began the twins in unison "did it escape your notice that we are all single?" they asked sending him over the edge "Therefore doesn't that mean that none of us can find it?" they asked sending him back to the corner.

"That's not true." piped up Honey -sempai "I have a girlfriend." he said cutely "Her name is Reiko -chan."

"Honey -sempai" began the twins dismissively "girls who are friends are not the same thing as girlfriends." they said together.

"I got to second base." he said cheerfully making everyone freeze.

"Your talking about baseball, right?" asked one of the twins as he tried to make sense of the world and the other stood frozen in horrified shock.

Honey -sempai smiled innocently as he finished up his cake "I'm also teaching her karate, she's more into curses though." he said happily as he finished his cake and moved onto another.

"It's true, he's currently dating Kanazuki Reiko from class 1-D." supplied Kyoya as he sat typing on his laptop.

"I don't recognize that name" said Tamaki softly "I thought I knew all of our princesses names."

"She's in the black magic club" said Mori -sempai monotonously, however this news only served to freeze the The king and twins even more, you could even see their spirits leave their bodies momentarily.

"WHAT?! AAHHH!" they all shouted simultaneously in shock, so busy were they running around like chickens with their heads cut off that they never noticed the wicked grin that Honey-sempai gave his cake as he ate it, sometimes it was too easy. They were now going to be so occupied with that that they would forget about Haruhi for the time being.

Although if he had his way Haruhi and Takashi would get together, though Reiko -chan did say it was one of ten possible futures that they would. Apparently the future wasn't set in stone, usually anyway, she said cause and effect was pretty standard for all futures.

He had her do a reading on all the possible futures and it was down to ten most likely possibilities, but there was always the possibility of change. Which is why it was checked so often, Reiko didn't mind doing it so often because apparently it was better then an anime or a soap opera in her opinion.

Apparently the entire black magic club watched the host club's futures for entertainment, and had a betting ring on certain things which had not happened yet, but they refused to tell him what exactly. Haruhi's love life possible futures were: Future one was with him, two was with Kyoya, three was with Tamaki, four was with Kaoru, five was with Hikaru, six was her remaining single, seven was with Takashi, eight was with Satoshi -kun, nine was with Chika -chan, and number ten was the oddest one of them all, a full on harem with all of them.

There were also a couple of other sub-futures were Haruhi ended up with multiple hosts, for example the one where he and Takashi shared Haruhi, the one where the twins shared Haruhi, and so on.

Though he was still uncertain were his little brother and little cousin both fit into all of this. Maybe he should invite Haruhi to a family get together and see what happens. Who knows it could be interesting, he thought as he ate an entire cake in one bite while the other hosts continued to panic about their sempai's innocence or lack thereof. Hm, Kyoya needed to have another talk with those bakers, they were beginning to slack on their confections again, he thought despondently. Why cant more people take pride in their work, he wondered as he ate another one whole.

"Mom can I invite a friend to grandma's birthday next week?" asked Mitsukuni sweetly as they had tea together, mother son bonding time, mom was big on it. Tuesdays were Mitsukuni's days and Wednesdays were Yasuchika's.

"Oh, who do you want to invite musuko" she asked kindly as she set down her tea cup gracefully, she tried to be elegant but failed miserably, she was just to cute for it.

"My friend from the host club, her name is Haruhi" said Mitsukuni cutely "and she's really cute." he added temptingly, he knew who he got his love of cute things from.

"Musuko, let me get this straight" she began with a curious note in her voice "You want to bring your girlfriend, as well as a cute friend who is a girl to the family gathering next week?" she said eyeing him critically.

"Haruhi and Reiko are friends." Mitsukuni informed her happily "Also I would like to see what would happen if Chika -chan and Satoshi -kun got to know her better, or if Takashi would finally make a move." he said getting excited about the very prospect.

"Musuko are you trying to play matchmaker with this girl and your, very, eligible relatives?" she queried with a small grin.

"Yes, now do you want to meet her or not?" asked Mitsukuni as he poured his mother some more tea.

"But of course, this sounds fun" she said this a bright smile "Should I warn anyone?" she asked sweetly.

"Hm, maybe aunt Hana and dad, but no one else, you know uncle Akira he will warn his sons and we cant have that." insisted Mitsukuni as he poured his own tea. "I also want aunt Hana to meet her." he added as he picked out a tasty looking pastry.

"That goes without saying Musuko" she said as she also picked out a pastry "after all two of the possible bachelors are her sons." she agreed happily as both mother and son grinned wickedly at one another, his mother had loved the idea of a host club and was delighted that her son joined it.

"Dad I have a bad feeling" said Yasuchika as his father spared with him "I think mom and Mitsukuni are conspiring with each other again." he said with a shudder as he dodged a round house kick.

"You mustn't let that get to you, you must be strong." Yorihisa insisted, though he also sounded afraid at the prospect.

"Dad what is that chill in the air?" asked Satoshi fearfully as he spared with his brother and parents.

"Hm, I think I need to talk with your aunt Kiki again." mused his mother as she and Takashi looked toward the west, where the Hanninozuka house was situated.

"Hm" agreed Takashi amiably

"Wonder what it is this time?" asked Akira curiously "That Satoshi is the feeling of doom you get when Mitsukuni and your aunt Kiki are conspiring with each other." he said answering the question as he to paused to look in the same direction as his wife and son.

"You feel it, because you are a part of it." sighed his mother as she went back to the fight they had all been enjoying previously.

"Hm, wonder what that feeling is?" wondered Haruhi curiously "I didn't forget something, did I? Oh, the beef sale at the market! How could I forget about that" she asked herself as she rushed to the store, for an admittedly good deal.

Luckily there had still been some good beef left at a good price, she also picked up a few things she knew they where low on. As she walked out of the store, she heard her phone ring, shifting her purchases so she could reach for it, and upon reaching the phone, she noted that the caller ID said it was Honey -sempai.

"Moshi Moshi" greeted Haruhi amiably as she walked home, that sale had put her in a good mood.

"Hi Haru -chan" greeted Honey -sempai cheerily "How are you?" He asked kindly, in truth he was just fishing for information to see what kind of mood she was in.

"I'm good sempai," she answered cheerfully, good sign Honey -sempai mused.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously

"I'm walking home from the store, they had a great sale on beef today." she informed him while still in her after sale high "and now I'm just walking home."

"Really? Wow that's great Haru -chan" said Honey happily, he knew about her after sale euphoria's, the kami's must be smiling at him because this was the best time to ask her.

"So why are you calling Honey -sempai?" she asked happily as she nearly skipped down the road.

"Oh I wanted to know if you want to come to my house next week for my grandma's birthday" he said sweetly "there's going to be cake, tea, onigiri, fancy tuna, teriyaki, sushi, and all sort of things" he said excitedly "and mine and Takashi's entire families. Oh, and we are going to have the best fancy tuna there, there's going to be lots and lots." he said in his cute, but still boisterous manner.

"Fancy tuna?" asked Haruhi, Mitsukuni smiled on his end, he had chosen his words well, she never even noticed the part about his family. "When is it? And are you sure your grandma wouldn't mind?" she asked not wanting to be a burden.

"Nah" said Honey -sempai unconcernedly "she's been dead for ten years now, she wont mind that she will have an extra person celebrating her life, and letting her know that she will not be forgotten." he said carefully, he knew that these type of celebrations while common among the aristocracy, were not so common among the commoners.

"My grandmother was a wonderful woman" he began before Haruhi could say anything "so kind and generous" he said fishing for things to say about his grandmother who died when he was seven, luckily his mother was on hand to help him. "We never want to forget her and all of her accomplishments, we celebrate her birthday every year as a homage to her life, we thought it better then the anniversary of her death, it's what she would have wanted." he said as he started to cry, his mother looked on proudly "She gave me Usa-chan, did you know?" he asked as he pretended to pull himself together.

"I did hear that it was your grandmother who gave you Usa-chan" said Haruhi as she unlocked her door "But I'm afraid I don't know anything else about her." she admitted to the distraught host.

"Oh then you must come" insisted Mitsukuni "We are going to have a large dinner, and everyone will talk about her life and what they remember best about her" he said "We always eat her favorite foods." he repeated, this girl was so easily bought sometimes "Actually Haru -chan you share a favorite food with my grandma, she also loved fancy tuna." he said meaningfully with a smile toward his mother, who had tears in her eyes for his marvelous performance. "Please say you can come?" he begged cutely, Haruhi could practically feel the puppy-dog eyes he was giving her over the phone.

"Well ok, when is it?" she asked as she began putting away the groceries.

"Sunday" he chirped happily "the dinner starts at six thirty, but the remembrance and games start earlier" he said "Thanks for coming Haru -chan this means the world to me, I'll pick you up at seven, thanks Haru -chan, bye!" he he all but shouted happily before hanging up the phone quickly.

"Oh Musuko that was a wonderful performance, mother would have been so proud!" sobbed his mother joyfully.

"Thanks mom!" he said cheerfully as flowers danced around his head, "I learned from the best." he finished with a grin, an evil grin which his mother also gave to him right back.

On another plane an old woman shared the same evil grin with the both of them, Mitsukuni had been her pride and joy for a reason, he was such a good student.


	3. family get togethers

Unromantic truth3 the family

"Honey-sempai why did you have to pick me up this early in the morning?" asked Haruhi once inside Honey's limo. "Hello Reiko" she added pleasantly to the dark magic loving girl that sat beside Honey-sempai.

"Hello Haruhi" greeted Reiko mysteriously, but how a simple greeting could come out sounding mysterious she wasn't quiet sure.

"To help you get ready" he said cheerfully as he sat beside the creepy but beautiful girl in black "My mom and aunt want to meet you." he added. "And not just them, but you will also be meeting many members of mine and Takashi's extended family." he said cheerfully, eventually the limo pulled up to a beautiful and very traditional looking manor.

"It's beautiful" Haruhi said awed by the beautiful traditional looking home, it was obviously old and well maintained. "When was this built?"

"Thanks, we like it. And I think it was around the 1500's, I think." said Honey sempai simply "Now come on we both need to get dressed" he said as he pulled her inside.

The inside was just as grand as the outside, however it was a bit more modern then the outside was.

"The ceiling and walls had passageways in them, so it was easy to put in electricity." said Honey-sempai as he lead the way "Best thing the ninja ever did for us really."

"Ninja?!" said Haruhi shocked "1500's? What?" she asked shocked "Wait the others told me that your family had been historically samurai, right?"

"Yes" said Honey as he wondered where this question was going.

"I guess I never really thought about it, especially in regards to ninja" said Haruhi after some thought.

"Hm, yes I suppose it doesn't come up like it used too." agreed Honey carefully as he held hands with Reiko. His family had more then just extra wall and ceiling space thanks to those guys, the junk piles they left behind were incredible. They were full of priceless artifacts, which actually did have a very large price tag, it was astounding.

After Haruhi had been dressed in a cute, yet elegant kimono she was taken to the dinning room for breakfast.

"Oh! You must be Haruhi" declared a cute older woman welcomingly "Mitsukuni has told me so much about you!" she said happily with a predatory gleam in her eyes as she greeted her, though other members of the family seemed confused as to who she was and why she was there.

"Oh, Hello" Haruhi began before being interrupted.

"Oh no, no, none of that!" she declared as other family members began to look on "You must call me mom" she insisted with a smile as Mori -sempai began choking on the food he'd been eating a moment ago, if anything her smile got bigger after that.

"Taka -Bro are you alright?" asked a boy who looked very similar to Mori -sempai in appearance, he then looked over to his aunt and the newcomer. "Who is that?" he asked "She's beautiful!" he sighed as his brother glared at him and his cousin Yasuchika nodded his agreement.

"She look's kind of familiar actually" said Chika thoughtfully "Is she a part of the kendo club?" he asked Satoshi and Takashi.

"No, I would remember her if she was. Perhaps the judo club?" Satoshi offered thoughtfully.

"Ya, maybe" said Chika, though he sounded anything but sure.

"What do you think Taka-nii?" asked Satoshi conversationally "Uh, Taka-nii" said Satoshi surprised as Takashi completely blew him off and went over to the new girl. "Well Taka-nii has perfect taste so she cant be that bad, whoever she is." he finally said.

"For once I agree with you." agreed Chika "Don't you just love how her hair isn't in the way like all the girls at school."

"It is very nice," agreed Satoshi "But I like her eyes."

"Yes, very cute" agreed Chika easily, and he did not use the word cute easily at all. How could you when you lived next door to the alien, the admittedly cutest thing in the universe, not that he would ever say that out loud.

Breakfast was a quiet affair considering how much some of the members of the family got along, cough Honey and Chika cough.

But the activity after lunch was slightly more robust.

"Honey -sempai why are you showing me how to shoot a bow and arrow?" Haruhi asked as Honey corrected her aim.

"Because Grandma loved archery, she even won tournaments." Honey-sempai added sweetly. "And taught others how to do it." he added quickly.

"What?" asked Haruhi surprised

"Grandma was a grand master of archery" explained Chika as he notched his bow and fired, hitting the bulls-eye dead center while wearing the prescription glasses that would stop him from being able to see his brother, in short he was practically shooting blind.

"Where did you learn to do that?" asked Haruhi shocked, even Honey had some trouble with that shot.

"Grandma taught me" said Chika simply "as soon as I could stand."

"Isn't that a bit early?" asked Haruhi

"Yes" replied everyone within earshot, all in unison.

"She kind of did it behind everyone's backs." admitted Honey-sempai as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "And some of us took her lessons better then others." he admitted embarrassed, he still wasn't very good.

"Ya Chika's great with archery." chirped up Satoshi, Mori-sempai's little brother, cheerfully "Mitsukuni is great at hand to hand as is expected of a Hanninozuka, Taka-bro is amazing at kendo." he told her beaming.

"What about you?" asked Haruhi after she almost hit the target.

"Um, me?" asked Satoshi "Oh, nii-san made me the kendo captain when he joined the host club for a reason." he said with a smug grin.

"Because your his brother?" asked Haruhi making Yasuchika miss the target completely as he turned to stare at the two of them, trying to not laugh.

"WHAT?! NO" insisted Satoshi "because I'm really good with kendo, sure not as good as nii-san, but who is?" he ranted "I mean my brother is just so completely perfect in every way, us mere mortals can only try and copy his incredible form and"

"Alright Satoshi that's enough." said Akira as he passed by behind them for something.

"So your actually claiming to be good at kendo and a good leader?" Haruhi questioned after shooting a couple more arrows, one of which actually hit the target.

"Sometimes all you can do is try." admitted Satoshi wisely "But perhaps you can see for yourself, come to a meeting sometime, it'll be fun." he tempted shyly.

"I don't know much about kendo" Haruhi admitted

"Oh that's not a problem, we can teach you." he offered without much thought as Mitsukuni looked at him thoughtfully and his own brother looked torn between strangling him and hugging him.

"Hey if you do that, that means you have to come to the karate club and check us out too." Yasuchika insisted. "It has been proven that regular exercise helps keep the mind healthy, and it saves on the cost of bodyguards."

"You guys do have some good arguments" conceded Haruhi as she finally hit the edge of the inner ring "I guess it wouldn't hurt to give it a try."

"Yes!" cheered Satoshi "You won't regret it!" he assured her as Honey and Mori watched on curiously, what an interesting turn this has taken thought Mitsukuni smugly.

"Hey Haru-chan come meet my aunt Hana!" Mitsukuni screamed Happily while Mori-sempai looked worried.

"Who's that and why does Mori-sempai look so worried?" asked Haruhi as she was dragged away.

"She's Takashi's mom" said Honey-sempai pleasantly as Reiko and Satoshi continued their conversation about defensive and offensive magic, much to Mori-sempai's horror.

"Hello, you must be Haruhi" said the classically beautiful woman gently "I am Morinozuka Hana, it's good to finally put a face to the name that Takashi has been talking about all day everyday for the past six months." she said with a sigh.

"Uh? Are we talking about the same Takashi?" asked Haruhi surprised

"Yes, I can assure you we are" said the woman "Takashi has a shy side." she admitted gracefully.

"Oh, I see" said Haruhi shocked

"Indeed" she sighed before adding "I feel like I already know you, so lets cut the crap and I show you Takashi's embarrassing baby pictures!" she said cheerfully as she started pulling Haruhi along with her "You know I have been waiting and waiting for him to bring home a girl so I could do this and he keeps thwarting me by not bring one home! Insufferable child ruining my fun, but no longer! I will show you those pictures whether he likes it or not!" she all but ranted as everyone scurried out of her path while Takashi looked on looking pale, he knew he should have burned those pictures, but she had the negatives.

"Hey dad" greeted Haruhi once she finally made it home "how was work?" she asked exhausted

"Fine dear, did you have fun with your friends?" asked Ranka exuberantly

"Yeah it was fine" yawned Haruhi tiredly "I'm going to bed." she said as she went to her room and fell asleep the minute her body touched the futon.


End file.
